This invention relates to switches for electrically controlling mechanical movement of a physical object, and more particularly relates to an improved and convertible switch assembly.
Hand and foot switches are used in many applications, industrial and commercial as well as residential. Industrial applications may include operation of power tools, conveyers, lifting devices, and many other applications. In many applications, plural foot operated switches are utilized to control more than one operation or function. One common example is the up and down motions of a lifting or vertical positioning device.
Presently used foot switches generally comprise a pivotal actuating treadle to operate a switch arm or a switch actuator in a separate housing. A spring in some form is provided as a treadle return. Generally, the actuating treadle is connected to a rotating shaft for operating a switch. U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,015 to Braaten discloses a foot switch that encloses the operating mechanisms of the foot switch for preventing adverse effects by environmental debris. Such foot switches are not designed for use by hand, nor for hanging in a pendant fashion from a controller.
Presently used hand switches, also known as pendant switches, including a housing for accommodating control elements in the form of switches which are actuated by an operator from outside by buttons. Such hand switches must be rotated within an operator's hand until the buttons are accessible, or the operator must move to a position to access the buttons. In response to the actuation of a button, control signals are generated by which a physical object is moved in a dictated direction. The housing is connected to the physical object, either directly or indirectly, using a cable that includes a separate electric cable by which the control signals are conducted to a control mechanism. Such hand switches are not designed for use by feet, nor for positioning on a floor where one button would be indistinguishable from another without examining the indicia on the buttons or the housing.